The Pregnant Dude
by PandaLuver13
Summary: i finally found the category from pokemon thanks to NorthernMage lol.. ok so one of the guy is pregnant crazy right who is the pregnant guy? why kid hormones are crazy could iris undertsnad him? could they find romance or just a fail? lol am weird.. Kid x Iris that couple is not real lol
1. Episode 1: A Pregnant Guy?

Note: ok so one of my crazy idea one of the guy is pregnant but who is the pregnant dude will be blackstar soul or kid... LET FIND OUT HERE THE PREGNANT DUDE and a 2 character i created name Nurse Marona green hair short blue eyes she would be a nurse and Iris from Pokemon if you know lol in this fanfic a if you think this is a bad thing well dont read it buddy

like a ordinary day the teenagers are in the school DWMA steins stand up

''ok student let talk about pregnancy'' dude got face palm except the girls and black star got disgusting about that ''ewww...'' stein scream ''SILENCE''

blackstar did a stupid face he though '' i dont care'' kid got weirded out about this and soul see it uncool

stein took his cigarete ''ok i want you all take the pregnancy test except the boys'' blackstar have a plan a stupid plan the ring did ring ring ''ok everyone go eat something'' blackstar runs to soul and death the kid ''hey guys you hear stein what he said about the pregnancy test?'' soul and kid nodded ''i wanna do something weird'' kid and soul look at each other kid things this is a bad idea and then agree and soul think this will be a cool thing they both said ''fine'' soul looks up ''what youre idea blackstar?'' blackstar smile ''let take the pregnancy test'' kid and soul did wtf face blackstar answer to this face ''well i dont know what to do'' kid and soul nodded

''were boys'' blackstar said ''let do the pregnancy test hehehe...'' kid though a something ''wait but were guy were not gonna pregnant'' soul nodded ''kid is right were guy'' black star did a stupid face ''dont tell me youre gonna do something boring'' soul and kid look at each other and nodded ''OK LET DO THIS BITCHES'' the three dude yell and jump in the mid air

''i got the result'' kid and soul was watching him ''OH MY FUCK GOD SOMEONE IS PREGNANT'' kid and soul just jaw dropp kid said ''BU-T WER-RE GUY IT CAN-T-T BE OH MY GOD?'' soul still jaw dropped ''WHO BLACKSTAR WHO?'' yell soul blackstar try to see the name and dont see the name ''i dont know but were gonna talk to this to a nurse'' kid notice nurse marona ''let just talk to nurse marona'' soul nodded ''great idea kid'' he thumb up

the three dude went to nurse marona office ''hello boys what brings you here'' black star and soul stares at kid to start the weird converstion ''ummm... we took the pregnancy test and umm.. one of us is pregnant'' kid give the paper to nurse marona she was jaw droped soul nodded at her ''nurse marona you know who is it'' nurse marona nodded ''is you'' pointed to kid the three guys just gasp and black star and soul stare at him like 2 minutes...

''HAHAHAHHAA HIS PREGNANT OH MY GOD AM DYING HAHAHAHA'' starts to laugh black star and soul kid did i want to punch you face face (this face is from Then Happyness Came) kid went to his home he feel tired he though but whos gonna be the father or mother of the child he went to nurse marona ''hey nurse marona i know am pregnant weird... but whos gonna be the father or the mother of the child though'' nurse marona check the papers ''i dont find the person brb''

kid is so worry what if this person is a guy is obvius his not gay DUH could be a girl though but girl dont have well you know he never think that this will never happen nurse marona came ''i think i know who pregnant you'' kid look at nurse marona ''nurse marona if this person is a guy or a girl'' nurse marona took the paper and read ''is a girl'' kid smile and jump but who? ''wait nurse marona who?'' nurse marona was looking at the girl in the park her skin is black her hair is kinda crazy long her eyes are yellow ''is iris kid'' kid jaw dropped looking at iris is kinda weird that happy girl pregnant a guy? weird as fuck right he though

nurse marona stand up and call iris ''miss iris do you did something inaprotive to a guy'' iris find it weird ''no why'' nurse marona looks at kid so as iris ''why were staring at him'' nurse marona sit down and explained iris just find it weird and stupid she looks at kid with a stupid face ''not cool' she said kid did this is all youre fault face she went outside and so as kid. kid begins to talk this weird situation ''how do you pregnant me?'' iris did a i dont know face ''i think am gonna be a mother to that child'' she pointed to kid stomach

''dont even pointed it'' iris put his finger in her hips iris have a question though ''how did i pregnant you though'' kid did a i dont know face iris smile ''well i think it a mistery then''

SO DO YOU LIKE IT I HOPE SO THOUGH I THINK THIS IS JUST WEIRD THAT A GIRL PREGNANT A GUY LOL


	2. Episode 2: Hormones Problem

Note: weird but cool at the same time right? i hope you think that though... anyway enjoy hehehe kid hormones is soooo badass LOL maybe iris could be scare of him...

Kid POV

oh my fuck god i am tired of bullshit today though why a childish girl pregnant that bitch rape me or something? i look at the mirror my stomach grows a little fuck i gonna look like a fat dude i heard a knoc ''open the fucking door kid'' black star yell ugh.. i open the door soul and black star laugh at me seeing my stomach ''HAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOURE GONNA BE FAT'' i punch black star in the face i ask soul ''you want me to punch you too HMMMM?'' soul jaw dropped and asnwer i sit down ''no am ok dude... damn youre hormones'' i stand up ''WHAT DO YOU SAY'' soul have a stupid face ''i said damn youre hormones'' i sit down to hear what soul said fuck his stupid as fuck like always black star stand up

''KID WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU WERE COOLER NOW youre...'' i punch him again he bleeds he stand up again i said ''i hate you gore'' black star and soul jaw drop and went outside and leave the house finally i can join the symmetry without those mother fucka

Soul POV

wow kid look like well a kid of course never punch black star that hard maybe his pregnant and a depressed whore ''soul why kid being a whore'' i asnwer to him but cooly ''because black star his pregnant remember?'' black star sigh sadly ''now he cant play with us on Call Duty anymore'' i sigh ''yeah... i wonder if his still have his symmetry'' black star open the door and we see kid painted the room with black and white black star close the door slowly we both said ''yes he does'' and kid put some depressed song fuck why we both sigh he put a thousand years by christina perri what the fuck is wrong with him wait why i know that pshhh... anyway that girl came to his house and heard the song though ''hey i love that song...'' she seem cute why kid is so depressed he got a cute girl wait why i said cute girl oh my god am crazy she went to the door and open it

Iris POV

wow this room was white and black why kid painted like that i breath though i ask him ''why christina perri'' kid didnt look at me he was listened to the song he put the volume to high. ignoring me no one ignores me i press i button to off the radio he put it on then i put it off ''seriusly answer you little kid'' he then look at me i see his stomach grow a little i was gonna laugh ''what so funny'' i said ''nothing it just...'' i laugh '''hehehehhee...'' kid scream it was mean ''DONT YOU FUCKING THIS IS NOT FUNNY'' i stop laughing it was so mean i scream back ''DONT YOU DARE SCREAM YOU LITTLE KID'' he just look at me a evil face in the eyes i raise a eyebrown i put my hand in my hips ''wow what a hormones..'' he ignores my comment i hate it when someone ignores me though ''wanna snack'' he nodded i know it i try to make a food but symmetrycal you know he like that so much soo i made a pan cake hehehe...''hey i made you a pan cake want some'' he eat like animal i though he was charming though he said ''why you dont add honey on it'' what the hell he want honey on his pan cake is crazy or something? ''because pancake you dont put the honey on it'' kid look at me those serius eyes he got his eyes are so hot but mean ''why you so mean'' i ask him he answered me ''why you so annoying'' i was so angry that i trow him a book ''dont you treat me like that you bastard son of a...'' kid answered me''bitch?'' i was so face palm that i leave him alone i didnt even finish though i hug my pillow i wish everything will be ok

i was gonna sleep until i saw some punching wall i open the door i see kid punching the wall making a hole i scream ''WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOURE PUNCHING IN THE WALL'' i trow my pillow he look at me in the my eyes though he answer ''because i wanted to and you dont reall care about me so get lost'' i said ''no..'' he look at me in his evil eyes i got scared ''WHAT DO YOU SAY?!'' he scream.. i got really scare i think but i have to fight back ''i said no and i wont get go to my room after youre clean youre hormones...'' he look at those evil eyes i was scared and mad at the same time i look at my evil eyes to him ''oh my god you such a kid you know'' he nodded to me kid... i close my door hard i saw the clock it was 2:00 AM damn i gonna sleep

Kid POV

well shes a bitch like always anyway i went to my room i was so fucking tired hearing those from a little girl though i dont care what she said am not listining a little girl.. sleep time ...

i woke up i dont see the annoying girl with me so i wait

Iris POV SERIUSLY

i woke up it was like 10:00 AM i couldnt sleep because of kid i was scared if he kills me while am sleeping anyway i open the door i dont see him i go to the kitche i see him oh my god still have the same face and evil eyes i made him sandwich, sandwicth is good right? i hope he dont scream at me i ask him ''so what do you think about the sandwiches'' he answer me ''is fine..'' i see his emotion change oh my god am soooo glad hehehehe... i came closer to him he didnt move though and i came closer. yes i wanna kiss him if that youre question though but fail he leaver to his room fuck...

SO DO YOU LOVE IT I HOPE SO HEHEHE... I DONT OWN SOUL EATER AND POKEMON OR KIDS HORMONES LOL


	3. Episode 3: Pain And Friends

Note: hello follow readers The Scarlet Brave was in my head while i was playing Phantom Brave is not real ok? ENJOY :3

STILL Iris POV DEAL WITH IT :3

i fail kissing him but i got my show Scarlet The Brave (this show i made it up is not real) is so amazing wanna know about this show? this guy is so handsome his hair is red am a fangirl of him yehehehehe my laugh is weird though after i watch the show am going to the kitchen put popcorns in the microwave hehehee... OOOOoooooOOOO i gonna pee i run to the bathroom

Kid POV

i look at the mirror and i see my stomach grows even more fuck i hate it... i hate this baby i dont even know if you a boy or a girl i just dont want you i dont i dont... i heard POP that may be the microwave i go to the microwave there were popcorn i open it and eat it that bitch came to the kitchen and jaw dropp she said ''you...YOU'' she was gonna punch me and she saw my stomach i think she was thinking about this fucking baby... she put her hand in her hips and leave i dont care what she thinks i just wanna get rid of this thing (he means the baby kay kay?)

Iris POV

i almost gonna punch kid i saw his stomach the baby is growing it will be a cute thing to have my own baby in this house for once.. i hope the baby will be healthy but wait he was eating popcorn thats not healthy i run to the kitchen he still eating popcorn i stop him ''STOP EATING THOSE DELICIUS POPCORN'' kid just rolled eyes like he dont care i took his popcorn ''give me the popcorn annoying..'' he took the popcorn from me i was so angry that i made a red face ''TELL ME YOU CARE ABOUT THIS BABY'' i scream at him he scream back ''WELL YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT? I DONT REALLY ABOUT THIS THING'' i gasp i-i dont know what to do now i cant not deal with him i i think am sick of him... just cant believe it ''W-WHY?'' i ask him i was so crying i didnt even know i was crying he leave, he lock his room i was gonna kill him he said he dont care about his own baby i go to his door and scream ''WELL THEN WHY YOU DECIDED IT GET RAPED YOU WOULDNT BE PREGNANT'' i heard a gasp i think it from kid he opens the door i stare at him with my evil eyes of mine

he was just furious when i said that i rolled my eyes i slap him...

oh my god he got my hand how he know i was gonna slap him ''dont you dare slap me'' i was so mad ''LET GO OF MY HAND YOU CRAZY'' he let me go ''thank you'' i muttered he was gonna leave but i stop him ''noi so fast'' i point my finger in hi face he got annoyed about it well he will deal with like it or not he left and close the door ugh i cant understand him... am gonna sleep i hope tomorow will be better please tomorow will be better...

Kid POV

well i dont see this whore so i go to the kitchen and i saw the knife i think i decide i will kill this thing...

Iris POV

i wake up and i go to the kitchen i saw kid grab a knife he was gonna cut his stomach NO NO THE BABY i grab the knife oh my his stronger but i took the knife ''WHAT WRONG WITH YOU.. YOU WANNA DIE?'' kid looks at me like oh my god shut up ''DO YOU WANNA DIE BECAUSE OF THIS HUH?'' he began to get mad and then starts to cry.. he ran to his room why he will kill his own baby i sigh and made breakfast i never know that i made him cry i hope he dont suicide himself because of this crap... i think he have a problem i call his friend Soul and BlackStar

i begin to call them ''hello who the hell is this?'' soul talk in the phone ''yes is me iris i think kid is.. crazy'' i begin to cry to said it.. ''are you crying?'' i lie ''no i am not crying just come over ok?'' i heard knoc on the door ''WE ARE HERE IRIS'' i think he heard it and answer me ''why the hell you call them for'' i look at him and open the door ''well why you answer that kid?'' kid leaves and locks the door. soul got weirded out ''uhh... answer what'' i look at soul and blackstar i lie ''nothing kids here he went to his room'' i got sad at first but then i will be happy soon i know i will be happy with kid and the baby i know...

BlackStar POV

soul tells me to go to him and iris will talk to soul about kid was the problem? i try to open the door is lock ''hey the door is lock'' iris came she have a credit card and open it kid said ''i hate you...'' she got sad and leaves wow kid hurt her REALLY hurt her feelings.. he covered with his bed what a drama queen ''hey dude what wrong you seem fucked up'' kid stare at me ''get out..'' i said ''make me..'' kid stand up ''WHAT DO YOU SAY'' oh my fuck god i got scared his not the same kid ''fine fine i go jeez'' i close the door iris stand up ''what happened i heard some screaming'' i was so embarresment ''he ummm... he freak me out...'' soul stand up ''fine i go to him you baby...'' i warned him ''soul his not the same ok?'' soul goes to the room

Soul POV

what black star means though? anyway i went to his room it was open ''hey kid what happen to black star it seem to be freak out?'' kid ignores he never ignores people like this ''do you care?'' kid said it like mad or something like that that was not cool ''dude what happen were friend you can tell me whatever you like though'' he ignores like whatever -_- i leave the room he was so not cool i went to the beau- I MEAN iris right iris huh... ''Iris he dont want to talk youre right his crazy'' i think kid heard it but ignores like always black star is right his not the same kid we use to know

OK I THINK AM DONE HERE HEHEHEHE... I THINK SOUL LIKES IRIS NO NO IT CANT BE TRUE... MAYBE OH WELL I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS EPISODE


	4. Episode 4: Some Love

Note: i think you release that soul likes iris i was planning on it and BAM got it ENJOY :3 i promise i made this better hehehe...

Iris POV

i feel weird about soul though he have a weird face too anyway i heard a ding dong in the door so i open it is soul he ask ''ummm.. iris will you wanna go to a park for a sec'' i look back i hope kid notice nothing i respond ''sure why not'' he blush i sometime feel that he likes me no it not true maybe? no no am crazy anyway we went to the park i ask ''why you ask me out to go here?'' soul was silence for a while ''because i need something to tell you...'' he finally said.. dont tell me his gonna ask to be his boyfriend he know that kid is my boyfriend... well kid could be cruel and annoying sometime but he still my boyfriend .. ''what youre gonna ask?'' soul looks down and thinks

''ummmm... i forgot'' he feel embarres i look at him seriusly? oh well at leats he dont ask me that ''so do you like this place'' he nodded i smile we have a great time ''let eat icecream soul?'' soul answer it cooly like always ''sure that will be cool to do'' i smile he smile back.. i kinda blush a little i said a little we eat icecream i pick vanille he pick strawberry one i lick the icecream i think he look at my tongue what a pervert i laugh soul looks at me like why youre laughing ''dude why youre laughing'' soul ask me i respond ''because you look at my tongue'' soul blush i giggle wait why a giggle i sigh soul licks his tongue now is my turn to look at his tongue though he blush ''seriusly you look at my tongue'' i respond ''because you look at mine now i look at youres'' we both laugh

we were walking in the streets soul looks at me i look back i ask him something ''umm.. soul you still didnt ask me the question'' soul looks down i sigh ''if youre nervious just relax and breath'' soul blush i smile ''ok here it goes umm... iris will you huh..''

Kid POV

fuck my stomach grows more i hope am gonna be skinny after this thing gets out from my stomach...

Soul POV

i need to tell her my feelings what i do i know i will tell her but faster i sigh ''iwannasaidthatiloveyou'' she answer but confused ''what?'' i sigh ''isaidthatiloveyou'' she think it and face palm blush i said it finally i sigh this time i hold her hand she kinda blush ''iris i know it crazy i know but..can you cheat on kid for awhile'' i fall in my kness to make it raomantical she look away and said ''no...'' i feel something have broken and it my heart...i was gonna cry though but i was strong so i didnt cry she ran way to go home i hope kid dosnt know anithing about this...

Kid POV

wheres my bitch shes not home i hope shes not going with guys or something... i heard a door open and i see iris came in

Iris POV

wow soul ask me that though i hope his not hurt anyway i see kid i was super nervious what i was gonna say ummm... he ask me ''where have you been...'' i was so scared to respond that ''i said where have you been'' he ask me again oOOOOooo i know ''i went to tsubaki she have problems with her uhhh...'' he raised eyebrow he finally said ''i hope youre not cheating on me'' my eyes was widened when he said that i said ''Noooo...I-I-I wanst cheating on you'' he look really serius i was lying... ''are you lying?'' i feel super scared right now my heart was pounding fast. kid touched my chest he feel my heart was pounding fast so i push him ''youre lying are you'' i was playing with my hair i respond ''Nooo why you think that we are boyfriend hehehe...'' stupid nervious laugh he already knows am dead in pieces...''i know it youre lying where you been the true iris'' i look nervius i look anywhere ''LOOK KID SOMETHING SYMMETRYCAL'' he fell for it i ran to my room and locks it

phew... i feel something in my window it was soul what he doing here ''dude what are you doing here get out..'' soul said ''no after this...'' he said it in my face so i push him to the window he hold my hand and lick my lips ''oh my god what wrong with you'' he blush ''i just wanted to do that...'' kid opens the door well he donst seen anithing ''what his doing here...'' am gonna lie in this one without worrying ''well soul went to the wrong window...'' kid looks serius he leaves i sigh ''go now soul'' soul looks at me and is face said no ''what?! leave now soul go go'' i pointed to the window ''no...'' i was so angry so a trow him outside ''ouch i didnt know you were stronge'' i said it with my hand in my hips ''i got that from kid'' i close the door i go to the kitche i saw kid ''what are you doing'' i ask him

''am gonna warned you something bitch...'' wow he said me bitch OOOooooOOO he ask for it i smack his head ''dont you dare call me bitch in this house and dont warned me anithing...'' he smile creepily i raised a eyebrow i went to the closest to see my rabbit doll (yes she have a doll so SILENCE lol) i found it i hug it and went to my room it was dark and scary i wouldnt dare to go in my room though

kid wanst aniwhere i hope his not prank on me i think i remember the prank he was cute when he did that WHAT THE HELL what am talking about anyway i enter my room the door was close it i gasp ''ummm... who close the door'' i feel some touches in my hips i look back and it was kid i sigh ''damn... you scare me there'' he raised a eyebrow he was gonna touch so i step back ''what are you doing dude?'' he kiss me... my first kiss from kid we break up the kiss i breath ''why?'' that only i ask but really why he respond to me ''because youre my bitch like it or not'' k was so scared there so he leave the room THANK YOU

anyway i heard the phone ring though i answered it ''hello?'' i heard ash finally someone i can talk to ''hiii ash long time no see'' ash was my crush but until may show up ''how things with you and may?'' ash said it proudly ''very good how is wtih you and this guy what it calls OH yeah kid'' well am gonna lie in this one ''well wonderful'' i hate lying i really do hate it

i sigh i sit in my sofa watching tv Adventure Time i was bored so i watch it is a weird show but i dont care

I TOLD YOU I MADE IT BETTER ANYWAY I HOPE YOU LIKE IT YOU CAN REVIEW IF YOU WANT I THINK :P REMEMBER I DONT OWN ANITHING LIKE ALWAYS


	5. Episode 5: Family And Secrets

Note: oh my god i have nothing to say to my note hmmm... let say that enjoy this episode i think :P

Kid POV

oh no my stomach grows more fuck when youre going to get out of my stomach (his talking to the baby his crazy...) i sigh and i sit my sofa i watch tv until iris show up why this bitch turn off the fucking tv

Iris POV

Well is time to talk about the talk with him so i turn off tv ''hey i was watching that...'' i put my hand in my hips ''is time to talk about that'' i pointed to his stomach he raised a eyebrown ''really? i already know what sex is...'' i blush i was not gonna talk about that ''N-Noo.. i was gonna talk about the baby'' he nodded ''i wanna said something first...'' i nodded what he his going to say oh no not the soul part... ''am sorry if a treat you like a'' i finish the setence for him ''a bitch?'' he nodded and blush for embarresment ''yeah that...'' i smile at leats he apologies ''its ok though anyway you know when the baby is gonna be out right?'' i think he dont know he was silent ''ok when a pain comes to you that when the baby goes out...'' he widened his eyes ''it that hurts?''

i nodded he got a freak out face though he ask me ''it hurts more when the baby is out?'' i nodded he still have a freak out face i sit next to him i look up and i see something on the wall ''kid what is that'' kid look at me like what? i pointed up he gasp ''what kid?'' he ran to the door for no reason ''where do you going'' he lock the door that strange though i heard knoc in the door wait this is why his freaking out i open the door and i saw weird guy he have black hair and white stripe like kid does weird i ask him ''who are you?''

the guy walks in he said his name ''asura...'' so this is asura but why he in my house ''but why youre my house?'' he respond ''am kid brother'' i face palm i never know he have a brother ''so youre his brother WOW this explain the stripe'' he raised eyebrow. he even raised his eyebrow like kid does i call kid ''kid? KID!'' kid got out of his room ''what iris i was busy fixing the damn hole in my room... OH MY GOD WHY HIS DOING HERE IRIS DONT TELL ME YOU CALL HIM'' i did a no face because i didnt call him i giggle asura face palm he saw the stomach i explain to him ''his pregnant'' he look at me like i was weird ''what do you mean'' i explain some of the ''explain'' got a face palm so...

''that explain everything'' he said i sigh he finally understand though ''what brings you here mister asura'' i will call him that for awhile ''well i was gonna ask something to kid but i see his girlfriend is here'' kid blush for the first time i see him doing that hehehe... his cute when he does that WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT THAT anyway asura looks at my hair ''why you have alot of hair'' i look at my hair ''because i like that way though..'' i didnt know what to say there hehehe... i was nervious i met his brother but i never met his dad though i will ask him that ''umm.. wheres kid dad?'' he looks at me ''well at home plaiying with his finger'' i raised eyebrow i didnt understand ''his playful'' now i know why... wheres is kid? ''kid where are you'' i look everywhere''am the kitchen iris stop running in the house please...'' i kid in the kitchen ''why are you here?''

''because iris i want a sandwitch with extra cheese that why god dammit'' i look at him and then the stomach i dont know why but i hug his stomach he blush again cute hehehe... i went to asura but he was gone wow he is misterius like kid told me.. i heard knoc in the door who could that be?

i open the door i see this really weird more weird guy than asura he look like a grim reaper with a mask though his scary ummm... i ask him ''Ummm... W-Who ar-re y-you...'' the guy put his hand up i covered my head

he walks in the house it turn out playful guy ''IM A SHINIGAMI KID DAD HEHEHEHE...'' i always wanted to met his dad and turn out playful too ''where my sonny?'' i pointed in the kitchen he found him hehehehe i was laughing he hugs kid really tight ''F-FATHER?!'' got hugged by him and break up the hug ''Kiddo i wanted to visit you but you never give me youre aparment but youre brother give me hehehehe...'' kid got a face that i hate my brother face i giggle ''So Kiddo this is youre girlfriend?'' kid blush again cute hehehehe :3 ''yes father this is iris my girlfriend...'' he hug me ''I-I cant breath...'' he broke the hug ''She really cute too Kiddo'' i blush hehehe...

Shinigami was touching kid stomach because of the baby of course ''The stomach grows even more i hope youre Hormones didnt got control hehehe...'' we stare at each other and then look at him we lie we both said ''no'' then we smile he giggle he is fun to talk too hehehe... ''Kiddo i have a gift for you'' kid looks at him he give his diary ''you left youre diary at youre room kiddo so i here to bring it back hehehe...'' i smile ''Well Kiddo is nice to meet youre girlfriend'' i wave to him i dont why but i hug him he was like my dad...dad die when i was born ''wow shes a hugger kiddo you must be very happy''

i wanna see kid respond ''yes dad she make me very happy'' he blush i smile ''Ok Kiddo bye and Bye iris-chan'' wow he call me iris chan still suprised he left i start missing him ''so do you like him iris'' he ask me i nodded and hugs me kiss my checks i blush so i went to the kitchen to cook rice white i made it we ate ''so how was your rice kid or should i say kiddo? :3'' he look at me ''seryusly? why kiddo OH WHYYY'' i giggle '' i love when youre a drama queen'' he did a what face

well am ready to talk about the soul part ''ummm... kid promise me you wont be mad'' he nodded ''huh you remember when you ask me where have i been'' he nodded again ''i lie... soul and i went to the park.. we have alot of fun and then he ask me ummm.. to be his girlfr-'' i kinda choke there ''girlfriend... and he said to cheat on you for awhile... when soul came in the window i lie that too...'' kid got mad then he breath ''uhhh... then he kinda'' he stand up ''KINDA WHAT?!'' i was so scared to tell him that...

''he ummm.. he kinda lick my lips'' kid looks down ''so you were cheating on me right...'' i really scare to respond that ''no i-i wasnt cheating on you'' he stand up ''YES YOU DID'' i look down ''WHY IRIS WHY YOU DID THIS TO ME'' he start to cry i still looks down ''but i am not his girlfriend kid...'' kid looks at me ''I DONT CARE ABOUT THAT IRIS I WANNA KNOW WHY YOU DID THAT?!'' i start to cry ''I-I don-t-t r-r-eally k-know t-that was h-him...I-I wanst planning t-to cheating on you.. y-y-ou have to b-believe m-me...'' kid looks down and walks to his room

i wish i never went to soul at the park... i sigh i went to my room i heard knoc in my windows it was soul i still was crying he did thist to me i lock the window he have a face palm face ''hey iris let me in'' i ignore him i open the window and let him in ''W-Why s-s-oul W-why...'' soul looks down ''cuz i love you'' i slap him... he touched the burn on his face i sigh ''get out'' he said a no face ''I SAID GET OUT I DONT WANT TO SEE YOU'' i scream he leaves ''but remember iris.. i was just trying to...'' i scream ''GET OUT!'' he runs at the street i never know that

Love could be cruel sometimes i wondered what kid feels about what i did...

WOW... I FEEL HURT NOW FOR WRITING THIS STORY THOUGH ANYWAY I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT


	6. Episode 6: New Kid In The House

Note: Hiiii so again i have nothing to say to my note eh? well will eris and kid make out or break up? find out here o.o oh and the baby name i got it from final fantasy hehehe... sorry if it short i got lazy to write it longer though

Iris POV

i sigh i even didnt dare to go out.. i feel guilty for evething i did to him... i heard someone screaming in pain i think that kid i open my door i go to his room ''KID WHAT GOING ON'' he was breathing ''iris... the baby is going to get out'' my eyes widened i have to call someone i call his dad ''Hello?'' i breath ''Hey kid dad can you pick up us to the hospital please..?'' he said it like happily ''sure aries-chan i will pick you up what going on?'' i have no answer ''the baby is going out'' shinigami hang up and i heard a knoc in the door it was him ''wheres kiddo'' i pointed to him i try to get him but i cant he was so heavy though his dad get him and put him in the car

''iris chan hurry go to the car'' i was trying to get a camara to record the baby ''come on iris chan we need to go NOW'' i got my camara i run to the back in the car ''iris chan it kid is ok'' kid screams in pain ''that you respond then kid dad'' wait i never know if this baby were a girl or a boy huh... i said ''kid just breath everything will be fine after we get out please just dont scream kay kay'' shinigami almost hit a car i though were gonna die... we here in the hospita now to take kid ugh.. ''come on kid get up'' shinigami help to get him up nurse marona was there ''nurse marona he gonna give birth'' she widened her eyes and take kid faster than i though

Kid POV

oh my god it hurts.. it hurts really bad i try to breath i couldnt i didnt know that women give birth and hurts alot...

Iris POV

i was waiting in the chair black star show up ''HEY GUYS'' he wave i didnt soul with him though i ask him ''why you here blackstar?'' black star stand up ''soul break his arm'' i raised a eyebrow ''why?'' black star answer me ''well because someone push him in the window'' oh my god i was the one who break his arm my eyes was widened now.. it was all my fault though ''wheres room is he?'' black star pointed to the room says 5 i go there i see soul in a bed i sigh then i go to kid i got my camara... and it was a horror am glad he is the one who got pregnant though

the baby came out oh my god again a horror i ask the nurse ''ummm... the baby is...'' the nurse asnwer me ''a boy'' i breath phew am glad that is not a girl hehehehe... anyway kid was unconcius or sleep whatever i hold the baby.. the baby haves my eyes, the baby haves stripe but orange though, have kid hair,and have my nose the baby was so adorable i let shinigami hold the baby ''oh my god he have youre eyes iris chan'' i smile and blush and giggle he just poke the baby nose wait i have to name it hmmm... what about alejandro no... OOoooooOOO alex no... Lars? no.. OOOOooooOOO i know i name it Jack... Jack Shinigami sound good shinigami ask me ''what gonna be name'' i asnwer ''Hope..Hope Shinigami'' i smile proudly ''OOOooooOOO sound good that name'' i said it to Hope ''Welcome to the world Hope Shinigami''

Kid wakes up and saw the baby he was suprised i give the baby to him ''oh yeah kid his name Hope Shinigami'' he nodded ''but why Hope'' hmmm... i look down then i look at him ''cuz you bring the world to him.. he the one that am happy so Hope it is'' shinigami did a awwwww kid smile so as me ''so hope shinigami?'' i nodded to kid

THE BABY WAS LIKE 5 YEARS OLD NOW SO DONT JUDGE KAY KAY?

Kid POV

wheres hope? i look for him everywhere and i think ( that their pet shes a white kitty) knows so i follow him and i found ''Hope what are you doing'' he was eating pie how cute though iris calling me ''KID WHERES MY PHONE?!'' fuck i got her phone ''I GOT IT OK?'' i scream back so she can hear me ''OK'' she scream back i sigh ''DINNER READY'' iris screams again so hope was running in the kitchen he sit in the chair first ''mommy what for dinner'' (oh my god thats so cute lol) cute heheh.. ''well hope is chicken nugget'' hope stand up ''YAY'' he scream happily we eat chicken nugget

but i still mad about soul licking iris... maybe i should forget it though

AWWWW HOPE SAY YAY HEHEHEHE... I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT :3 I KNOW IT SHORT BUT LATER WILL BE LONGER I PROMISE


	7. Episode 7: I Cry

Note: the last one it was short but i promise this will be longer right? so here it goes nothing last episode :( and i made soul like a bad guy though dont hate me please?

Iris POV

kid and hope are home...i finally happy though i went to visit soul in the hospital for his arm broke because of me i buys flowers were yellow and orange my favorite colors..anyway i went to the hospital and i saw stein kid told me that his creepy and addict to cigaretes i think ''hello you must be kids girlfriend'' stein told me i was a little nervious to him though ''yes i am his girlfriend'' stein nodded ''hows hope?'' he know about hope how did he know ''kid father told me hope his now 5 right?'' i nodded his creepy so i leave him i think i heard a creepy laugh ugh... anyway i went to the hospital and there black star there

''blackstar?'' black star looks at me he pointed to the room then blackstar letf that soul is.. i knoc the door ''come in'' i think that was soul so i got in ''oh hey iris'' he yawned ''am almost going to get out of here though so wait for a sec ok?'' i wait outside i saw...

''Iris...'' the girl was looking at me pigtails,green eyes and i think soul partner

''Maka Albarn...'' i reply to her she was just looks at me i think am her rival because soul likes me i think.. anyway i dont care about her ''take care of soul for me and make him happy for me...'' she smirk but why she said that to me i have a boyfriend and a kid she think i gonna cheat kid like that? so i sigh and she leave running.. i think she was crying i sigh again i stand up and breath 5 times and maka albarn was back but why? ''Iris..'' i look at her

''good luck...'' she sniff her tears i was chocked that my rival said good luck... ''good luck too maka you need it more than me...'' i look down she was suprised that i said it so she left i sigh i heard a open door so i saw soul ''you talk to maka iris?'' i nodded to him he sigh ''did she insult you?'' i did a no face i think she was innocent than i though he look at me weird ''so iris...'' he came closer and i step back he better not do that like he did to me

he look down i think he feel hurt oh no... i think he was crying i saw some tears in the floor ''WHY IRIS WHY YOU CHOOSE KID WHY!'' i was chocked his angry and sad at the same time he walks away but i stop him ''stop soul wait it up'' i run to him he stop walking ''dont try to stop me'' i look at me i give him the flowers ''this is why am here for to making you feel great...'' i still stares at his red eyes ''you know what the worse is..that i cant make you be mine'' i was chocked

''and..i cant..I CANT STOP HAVING THIS FUCKING FEELING FOR YOU I LOVE YOU...'' i still chocked ''soul.. this donst mean were not friend we can still be friend..'' soul screams at me ''NO I CANT I DONT WANT YOU AS A FRIEND... I WANT YOU MORE THAN A FRIEND'' i look down he was still crying i got a call from kid i look at soul ''GO... GO ANSWER TO HIM I KNOW YOU WANT TO LEAVE'' i asnwer it but i didnt leave.. ''hello iris where are you?'' i answer it ''am in the hospital'' kid ask me more question ''for?''

''fine.. i bring soul flower for his recover'' i hang up..

Kid POV

WHAT SHE WITH SOUL oh no i have to go at the hospital to stop them right now wait whos gonna take hope i know i call liz and babysit him yeah ''hey kid wheres hope EH?'' i wanst no longer there i was in the car why iris did that i sigh

Iris POV

soul was still crying ''soul please stop...'' i said it calmly ''NO UNTIL YOURE MINE IRIS'' soul screams i sigh i was gonna said something and fast he kiss me ''WHAT THE FUCK SOUL BACK OFF'' i heard someone scream at soul... wait i know whos that is kid... we break the kiss soul just smirk ''look whos show up my best friend...'' kid is really mad right now ''dont dare to call me youre best friend after what you did right now...'' soul just walks in cirlce around kid ''what wrong kid why you dont like to share with me to her maybe shes happy with me...'' kid screams ''SHUT THE FUCK UP'' kid push soul.. soul just laugh i just run away crying WAIT WHOS WITH HOPE

i start the car and went home and i see liz and hope phew...

Soul POV

''SOUL WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS'' i stare at those yellow eyes of him and black star came running ''WHAT THE FUCK YOU GUYS SHOULDNT FIGHT'' he scream ''move black star'' black star didnt move ''black star please this is about me and kid i dont want you to be in this mess'' blackstar just look at us he leaves he is a good friend ''kid i love her'' kid just stare at me ''and you know what i think she dont like me back'' i look at the picture of the hospital ''BUT THIS DONST MEAN YOU HAVE TO MAKE OUT WITH HER SHES NEVER GONNA LOVE YOU''

i heard that shes never gonna love you that hurts me alot of course ''THATS NOT TRUE KID YOU JUST WANT HER FOR SEX'' i paused there ''then iris and his son will be mine kid.. MINE NO LONGER YOU'' kid punch me damn he hit hard i feel something bloody at my nose i smile he so mad at me ''kid,kid my friend you shouldnt do that'' this time i will show him my evil side so i kick him ''if that hurts kid TELL ME THAT HURTS?'' i scream at him hes pathetic ''SOUL WHY YOU DONT ACCEPT THAT SHE LOVE ME'' damn kid.. ''because i love her..i want her to be my everything..'' kid just stare at me ''do you want her to be happy soul'' i nodded

''then let her go then'' fuck is true that why maka dont talk to for a while i have to accept that she dont like me.. ''fine'' i leave kid just stare at me walking

Iris POV

i was hugging hope.. kid open the door ''kid'' kid just hug me ''dont never leave like that iris'' i nodded hope just hug both of us

i 2 learned things..i learned that if you love a person be with the person not the person you dont love... and i learned that enemy can forgive you and then forgive him back

I THINK THIS IS OVER I HOPE YOU LEARNED SOMETHING ABOUT THIS I RELEASE I SAY HOPE ALOT HEHEHE SEE YOU NEXT TIME ;)


End file.
